boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig Beethoven II
Ludwig Beethoven II (2000s-2012) was the son of two aristocratic parents. During his education, Emily Watson was his only friend, which triggered his loyalty to the Girl-Team. He met Helen McKeen as a toddler, and he saved her from certain death. Ten years later, Beethoven had become a member of the Girl-Team, pledging his military support for the impending war against the Armies of Organa. After the outbreak of the School War, Beethoven was an influential member of the Girl-Team leadership, fighting valiantly whenever he was given the chance. Shortly after killing off Denim Spikes, Beethoven came to suspect Summer Petersen of being a double agent, which turned out to be true. Eventually, he fought in the Battle of Tower Placement, where he was struck down by Helen McKeen in combat. Biography Family lineage By Steven Thompson's time, Ludwig's family on his father Ludwig I's side were the last known members of the Beethoven family. The Beethovens were an ancient family that was made famous by Ludwig van Beethoven, a celebrated composer of classical music. Early life Ludwig Beethoven II was born to wealthy parents around a decade before the beginning of the School War in May of 2011. When he was a toddler, he met Helen McKeen, whose life he saved, though little is known about the encounter. Tower Placement years Early years Ludwig Beethoven II was not very bright, leading to his facing difficulties in making friends at his school, Tower Placement, and being teased (especially by males) for his cluelessness and timidity. Emily Watson, however, was willing to befriend him. Feeling grateful for their relationship, and inadequate, he joined the Girl-Team under McKeen, who had since become a model student, as he wished to prove himself. Consequently, he spent years living solely among female children and adolescents. Nevertheless, the feelings of insignificance and worthlessness that the bullying he endured fostered embittered the boy, forging a latent desire to make the world sit up and notice him. Proposal of Operation: Boytrap As she was distraught and disgusted over behaviors displayed by male students in the school, Watson vented to Ludwig Beethoven II, who was initially offended by Watson's generalizing, until she told him he was not evil. As he had discussed this with Watson before, Beethoven suggested they create a trap to prove that females are the more intelligent gender. Beethoven had no regret arranging this, as no males in his life were of any importance to him. Watson enjoyed the thought of it and proposed it to Helen McKeen, who approved. The following night, Beethoven suggested a giant mouse trap as the trap, drawing a design for it as he had been asked to do, but Watson, who had seized leadership of the Girl-Team from McKeen, dissed the idea, going so far as to call him a moron. Beethoven contributed to the construction of what became the Boy Trap, which became a viral success when it was unleashed on first-grader Andrew Hendersen. School War The start of war The night after the Boy Trap was set into motion, Ludwig Beethoven II saw the Armies of Organa filing outside, and alerted Emily Watson to their plans, getting their leader Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen captured. Beethoven II saw his chance for revenge and was delighted when Petersen was sentenced to death and he would be there to witness it. To his fury, she escaped being killed by the gun-slinging Susan, who had been unleashed on her, and left the underground base with the aid of over three hundred Boy-Team members and their new fleet. Beethoven II was barely able to flee for his own life in the melee between girls, robotic soldiers, boys, and skyfighters. The School War had begun, and Beethoven suddenly found himself preparing for war. Beethoven remained on the Girl Team during the School War, and fought valiantly. Duel with Denim Spikes At one point, Beethoven II learned Denim Spikes had defected to the Boy-Team. He had anticipated his ambition to destroy the turbolasers, and met him at the second's destination. Here, he engaged Denim Spikes, using bullets, missiles, and whips against his laser sword-wielding foe. They clashed in a titanic battle in the Bow-Tie’s control station, culminating in Beethoven escaping aboard his personal ship. Unfortunately for him, Beethoven was unaware of a homing device Denim had attached to the ship’s outer hull that enabled him to track the assassin to his house. When Beethoven discovered Denim’s presence, a dogfight over the city ensued, and although the two opponents seemed evenly matched at first, Beethoven had the upper hand when Denim leaped onto his ship for close combat. He immediately disarmed and killed him with two deterring blaster bolts. Afterwards, he returned to the Bow-Tie and confronted Helen McKeen, who had just murdered Ursula Blackham and defeated Emily Watson in combat. He immediately attacked, but Summer Petersen and Jay Organa intervened. After some awkward arguing was exchanged, Beethoven was thrown back from McKeen and she escaped from him. Mission to GT-2 Base Beethoven II continued to fight in the war whenever he was given the chance. When Summer pretended to defect to the Girl-Team and knelt before Emily, Beethoven, who was present, suspected Summer of being a double agent. Even Emily sensed nothing. He also fought in the Mission to GT-2, and briefly engaged Jay Organa, bent on avenging him. However, Jay defeated him and he was rescued by Cera Lewis. Death Ludwig Beethoven II fought briefly in the final battle of the School War. In it, a massive battle broke out between the boys and girls that poured into the arena, although Beethoven would remain at the balcony whence he stood. When Thomas Slovak attempted to assault the skybox and confront Beethoven, he unloaded several bullets into the acolyte, killing him and knocking him off the balcony. Beethoven used his jetpack to fly down to the arena floor, where he confronted Helen, who was fighting alongside Andrew. As Helen rushed in and utilized Form IV, Beethoven’s attempts to blast her proved futile, leading him to attempt to gain space by jetting away. He jumped onto a wall, but McKeen pursued and sliced his jetpack in two, leaving him vulnerable to Helen’s decapitating strike. Beethoven’s corpse fell dozens of feet to the ground. Legacy Moments after Ludwig Beethoven II's demise, Emily Watson sensed him die and openly expressed to Steven Thompson that his death was a heavy blow to her. Physical description Ludwig Beethoven II was tall, slim, and always clad in a black tuxedo, both at school and in battle. He always made sure to keep it folded in the classic manner. He had black, scraggly hair that went down to his scalp, and was moderate in his concern for hygiene. He had yellow eyes, another trait that people misjudged him for, as he had never dabbled in the Darkness despite being wicked. Personality and traits Ludwig Beethoven II was a ruthless teenager who would stop at nothing to achieve his objective. He was very cruel and instinctive in battle, although he also had a soft side for those who cared about him, especially for Emily Watson, who he loved in a platonic way and always showed great concern for. He attacked Helen McKeen outright when she buried Watson under rubble, even though he was no match for her physically. Because of his immense eccentricity, nearly everyone at Tower Placement mistook Beethoven's demeanor for stupidity and a complete lack of wisdom, which attributes to his utter lack of interest in school. Helen McKeen and Beion both considered him to be very simple. Nevertheless, he was actually very clever and always knew when to attack and when to evade, and always respected authority outside of school. He was also the first person to think of an effective way to goad the Boy-Team and Girl-Team into open enmity, and to realize that Summer Petersen's alleged loyalty to the Girl-Team was not what it seemed. Due to his childhood of being teased and neglected for his foolish and timid nature, he came to develop a latent desire for recognition and greatness, cynical feeling for society, and this led him to join the Girl-Team and fight the Armies of Organa entirely of his own volition. He still cared for anyone who cared for him, and that is where he found his friends. Skills and abilities Ludwig Beethoven II was a formidable duelist, always knowing when to attack and evade. He is an expert marksman and prefers to use two pistols in combat. It is also worth noting that he can climb on walls, according to Emily Watson. He also seems capable of withstanding injury, as when he was blasted by the Heartbreaker, he did not seem badly hurt. Relationships Emily Watson Ludwig Beethoven II was fanatically loyal to Emily Watson, a brilliant yet insane girl in Beethoven's grade, and may have had tender feelings for her. She was the only student willing to befriend him, making their relationship similar to earlier phases in that of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen and leading to him being unable to resist the chance to avenge half of the people that shunned him by proposing the Boy Trap. He shared many of her ideas, though he disliked most of her friends. Beethoven showed great concern for her well-being. Even though Emily found his sense of humor to be annoying, she still appreciated both his company and his loyalty. It is unclear if they were ever romantically involved, but given how goal-oriented Emily was, and how young they both were, this is unlikely. Denim Spikes Ludwig Beethoven II had a complicated relationship with Denim Spikes, which was the most complicated that Spikes in turn had with a member of the Girl-Team. Ever since they first met, the two had constantly competed, fought, and taunted each other. Though this initially started out as hatred, their relationship eventually becomes a friendly rivalry and they became good friends and teammates through Denim serving the Girl-Team. Nevertheless, Ludwig was more loyal to Emily and he did not hesitate to fire at Denim and kill him upon learning of his defection. Summer Petersen Beethoven suspected Summer Petersen of being false and hated her for the threat she posed to the Girl-Team. Ironically, his relationship with Emily Watson is very similar to her relationship with Steven Thompson. Appearances * * * * * * Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gender traitors Category:6 foot individuals Category:2000s births Category:2012 deaths Category:Killed by Helen McKeen Category:High Command members Category:Bullies